


强制戒酒

by Asuu



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 拉郎，天才少女Frank x 我不在这儿Steve





	强制戒酒

“你上次怎么答应我的？”

Frank的声音撞进他的脑子里，他现在清醒一点了，可以分辨出刚才就出现的Frank不是幻觉。

“你怎么，回来了呀？”

Steve用被酒精泡得沙哑柔软的声音慢慢问站立在床边的男人。他不是太敢看男人的表情，刚才责问的话已经能让他听出情绪，他倒宁愿是怒气，但Frank的语气很平静。

他害怕了，他听够了失望，尤其不想再在这个男人嘴里听到。于是他挣扎着爬起来，把凌乱的金发捋了好几遍到耳后，摇摇晃晃站起来，企图让近在咫尺的男人扶他一把，可是没有等到。

“对不起。”他低着头小声道歉，手指在皱巴巴的衣摆上纠缠。太乱了，他把另一端裤子里的上衣扯出来，在抹不平的褶皱上白费功夫，永远一团糟。

Frank抓住他混乱的手，Steve握住拳头，不想让他看见自己颤抖的手指。

“几次了？”

“……什么？”

“趁我不在的时候喝酒。”

“不，我没……”他急于否认，音量大了起来，但又不得不承认Frank的怀疑很合理，他骗了他，失去了他的信任。“就这一次，真的，我发誓，Frank……”Steve皱起鼻子替自己辩解，声音越来越委屈。

长时间的沉默，其实不过几秒，等着审判的感觉太难熬了，他不知还该怎么认错。

“Frank…”Steve惊慌地看着打算往外走的Frank，跟了两步被男人拽回原地。

“呆着别动。”男人发号施令，无视对方的祈求。

“你，你要去哪里？”

Frank没有回答，兀自走出房门，在Steve追过来的时候用力关上了卧室的门并反锁，任由后者在房间里绝望地拍门。

“Frank!! Frank我错了，你别走，我错了，你别走呜……”

外面没有回应，但万幸也没有大门被甩上的声音。Steve抹了把眼睛，贴着门听外面的动静——Frank在翻东西，他明白过来了，他在翻有没有酒被他藏起来。

原本是不应该有的，但恐惧之下的Steve开始怀疑自己，他以前有藏酒的举动，久而久之变成一个坏习惯，就像某种癖好一样，把各式各样的酒瓶藏在家里不同的地方。尽管他已经几个月没有碰酒了——该死的今晚之前——但是家里的某个角落，或者更糟，几个角落里，有没有他以前忘记收拾掉的酒瓶呢。

“Frank! Frank!!”想到这里他又开始大声喊他的名字，希望在Frank找到某个酒瓶之前把他唤回来。但四处搜寻的人不为所动，即使他已经带着哭腔呼唤他了。

终于，房门被打开，贴在上面的人差点跌进他怀里。

“不——”Steve绝望地盯着他手里的酒，里面还剩小半液体。“那不是，我没有藏……”

“今天只是和Jerry他们在外面喝了一点酒，没有藏着，不是留着的……那是以前的，忘记拿出来了，我也不知道你在哪里找到的……真的，相信我好不好？”他语无伦次地辩解，而Frank没有回话，他走进卧室，拧开瓶盖，把液体倒进了垃圾桶。

Steve恨不得把自己也扔进垃圾桶，如果这样Frank能消气。他挪动脚步走进卧室，步伐还有点不稳，但他走到了Frank面前。男人把酒瓶一并丢了进去，砸进去的声音令Steve瑟缩了一下，他环住Frank的腰，小心地靠了上去，犹豫地含住他的唇。

金发男人喜欢他的胡渣，喜欢它们扎在自己嘴巴和下巴上的触觉。Steve伸出舌头舔他唇间的缝隙，手臂箍得更紧，而男人从这个吻中退出了，脑袋往后靠，抿起唇看着那双盛满了困惑和受伤的绿眼睛。

“我讨厌你带着酒味吻我。”

环住他的人几乎瞬间松了胳膊，崩起下巴不让它颤抖，但湿起来的眼眶还是出卖了他。Frank攥住他准备撤开的胳膊，把人推到了床边，按着手腕压在床上。

Steve积蓄的眼泪随着他的后倒从眼角落了下来，融进浅色的条纹床单里，Frank没给他反应的时间，抓住他的裆部揉捏起来，Steve并起腿撑着胳膊往后缩，被拽了回来，男人膝盖压在他的大腿上，把他掰得更开。

“啊啊……Frank，Frank求你了，疼……”

Frank扯开他的裤子拉链，手伸进底裤里握住刚才被他捏疼的阴茎。Steve屏住呼吸，抬起湿润的眼睛讨饶地看向他身上的男人，下唇被他咬了不知道多少下。

“Frank……我错了，不要这样……”他颤着声音说，Frank挑起眉头看他，手上缓慢地撸动。

“不要怎样？”男人问，大拇指尖随着话落刺进他顶端的缝隙，Steve哭叫一声抓住他的手腕，眼泪滑下来，“别……”

Frank把他翻过去，裤子扒了下来，一根手指捅进他今早才操过的肉穴里——不那么顺利，Steve挣扎着扭着腰，被Frank一巴掌扇在了屁股上。他在抽屉里翻出不剩多少的润滑剂，全都倒在了Steve的屁股中间，沾着液体直接把三根手指换着角度挤了进去。

Frank用手指操着他，插到根部穴口被撑到最大，不断收缩着吸住手指吐出大量液体，滴滴答答淌到床上。Steve塌着腰跪着，在Frank熟练地往他敏感处戳弄的时候就放弃了挣扎，抓着床单断断续续呻吟。但Frank只用手指，这对他来说显然不够。

“Frank…”Steve回头看他，额前的金发遮住了他的眼睛，“Frank……”

Frank当然懂他的暗示，但他没有反应。Steve缓缓地，不舍地把自己从Frank的手指上挪开，扭过身体爬过去去帮Frank解开裤子。他屁股湿得厉害，一直起身体大腿根就被打湿，沿着腿侧慢慢往下流。Steve把那根硬了许久的阴茎解放出来，它迫不及待弹到他的眼前，他伸出舌头打着圈把龟头舔湿，再含住吞吐前半段，手虚握着后半截。听着头顶满足的叹息，Steve更卖力地给他口交，含不住的口水从嘴角流下来，和其他液体一起打湿了他半张脸。

Steve自己的性器还挺立着，撑起他没脱的上衣衣摆，但他自己一次都没有碰过那里，平时的性爱里Frank就不让他碰，他喜欢看他光靠被操后面就高潮，Steve自己也喜欢。而这回衣摆磨得他有点痒，Steve张着嘴顺从地接受Frank越来越粗暴的抽插，一手去揪自己的衣摆。Frank误会了他的举动，握住他的手腕把人翻过去推倒，从身后一插到底，把Steve的双手反剪在了他的身后，压着他的腰凶狠地干他。

“啊啊——”他爽得大叫出声，没几下就哆哆嗦嗦射了个干净，夹着屁股接着挨操。Frank被他收紧的后穴绞得太舒服，他不想这么快射，两手掰开他的臀肉退出大半截缓慢地进出。Steve还在迷茫着呜咽，Frank把他的手抓到他自己的屁股上，代替Frank双手的位置。

“自己抓着。”Frank说，Steve乖乖往两边掰着自己的臀肉，把被操红的肉穴完全显露出来。

“还有下次吗？”Frank喘着粗气问他，Steve反应了两秒他指的是什么，才哽咽着小声回答：“没有了……”

“如果还有，怎么办？”

“怎么办……”Steve无意识地重复，把从手指里滑出去的臀肉又重新掰开，肉穴被粗大的肉棒撑得合不拢，Frank掐住他的腰更用力地往里面捅。

“啊啊……呜……”散乱的金发在床上来回磨蹭，Steve胡乱摇着头，“我不知道怎么办……Frank，你别生气了，呜……你想，你想怎么办都行……”

Frank低吼着射在他深处，Steve埋着头低声抽泣，手还不敢放开。

“嘘。”Frank吻掉他的眼泪，把湿透的金发拨开。“不要哭了，我不生气了。”

Steve埋在他怀里，眼泪流得更凶。

“你知道吗，你比Mary还能哭。”Frank揉着他的后脑勺说，Steve哽了一下，对方侄女嘲笑的可爱笑脸出现在脑海里。

“当然了，”Steve抽了抽鼻子，“你也不会凶Mary，你只欺负我。”

“Mary从不一直犯同样的错。”Frank温柔地反击，Steve哑口无言。

于是很长的时间内，Steve都没有再碰过酒。


End file.
